In a bathtub-shower combination such as described above wherein a shower curtain is used to control splashing or other deflection of the shower water out of the shower space, the shower curtain, which is usually suspended from a rod which is located above and extends parallel to the side wall of the bathtub, is drawn in or tucked in at the bottom so that a bottom portion thereof is inside the side wall of the bathtub so as to prevent water from splashing out of the shower space beneath the lower edge of the shower curtain between the side wall and this lower edge. Although this is generally effective, there are disadvantages. For example, with the lower portion of the shower curtain disposed inside the bathtub, the available shower space is reduced. This results in something of a claustrophobic effect for some bathers while, more generally, most bathers prefer to have as much arm and leg room as possible. Another problem is that in the position described, the lower edge of the shower curtain can be blown in (e.g., by a draft) and among other consequences, this also reduces the shower space particularly with respect to leg room.
Patents of interest in the general field of shower accessories include the following U.S. Pat. No.: 5,771,504 to Steiner; 5,345,623 to Dearman; 5,345,624 to Brown III 5,031,257 to Jeffrey; 5,007,120 to Annand; 4,229,842 to Gilmore; 4,754,504 to Cellini; 3,872,520 to Tyconik; 3,808,610 to Mortensen; 2,776,439 to Rondinelli; 2,032,180 to McCord and 1,255,396 to Eaton.
Briefly considering some of these patents, the Steiner patent discloses an apparatus for use with a bathtub shower curtain which prevents the curtain from being drawn into the shower enclosure when the shower is in use. The apparatus includes a plurality of vertically oriented semi-rigid ribs. Each rib includes an upper end which is connected to a shower curtain rod and a lower end which is secured to the edge of a bathtub.
The Mortensen patent discloses a shower curtain guard for use particularly in connection with shower enclosures above conventional bathtubs. The guard comprises a vertical bar or rail attached, by a double adhesive medium, to a wall at one or both ends of the bathtub. The rail is bent inwardly above the tub to hold the lower end of the curtain within the tub while affording a wider shower compartment above the tub.
The Dearman patent discloses an apparatus for deflecting a shower curtain away from a shower stall. The apparatus comprises slidable rods accommodated in a tube which, when bowed, resists relative sliding movement of the rods. The opposite ends of the bowed deflector bear against spaced walls of the shower stall and cause the shower curtain also to be bowed outwardly so as to increase the usable space within the shower stall.
The Annand patent discloses a device which holds a shower curtain away from a user of a shower. The device includes a downwardly extending section including a top end attached to a mounting section which is supported on a curtain rod. The downwardly extending section also includes a curtain engaging lower end.
The Rondinelli patent discloses a shower bath curtain arrangement including a curtain support device which fits on the tub and is comprised of two angled arms which hold the curtain away from the tub.
The McCord patent discloses a shower shield including a portion which fits on the edge of the tub.
The Eaton patent discloses a bath curtain including a portion which fits on the tub.
The other patents generally show various methods and/or devices for deflecting a shower curtain, or a portion thereof, away from a shower stall.